In many industrial buildings it is a requirement for the plant engineer and maintenance group to know and be able to identify the correct electrical circuits in the various portions of the building complex. This means that an electrical circuit on a corridor wall, or in one of the offices or compartments in the building must be identified as to its location on the master electrical power control panel, as well as knowing the particular route by which the electrical wires communicate from the circuit breakers of the control panel and master control switches, to the particular wall outlet. This is particularly important for diagnosing electrical problems and for the correction of problems.
In the past, it is common for the engineer to attempt to identify a particular outlet or circuit by pouring over voluminous electrical schematic drawings, individually tracing the lines on the drawings from the electrical outlet back to the panel, and then hopefully making a notation of the route and circuit numbers so that if trouble should erupt on that particular circuit, it may be easily traced again.
In any event, unless a person's predecessors have been especially diligent to make these notations regarding the connection of a particular wall outlet and the particular circuit numbers, controls, panel numbers and the like, it can present a tedious and time consuming chore for the engineer at a time when most inconvenient.
Now it is common in the industrial wiring to identify power control boxes, circuit wiring runs and controls, however, even with the best notation on the drawings, it still necessitates that should a problem arise at an electrical wall outlet, reference must be made to the master drawing. In doing so, of course much time is consumed.
It is to the expedient use of identifying the source and particular path used by electrical wiring to the electrical wall outlet to which the subject invention is directed.